Books Don't Always Hold The Answers
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: Marina is a student at the Knight Academy, finding comfort in books that provide her with answers for anything she could ever need. When Zelda goes missing, she jumps at the chance to rescue her friend and find out about the Surface she is intrigued by. Although, her books don't teach her about matters of the heart, or what to do when you start to fall for one of your good friends.


**A/N - I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes, enjoy**

* * *

><p>"The surface is a place we don't know anything about, so we cannot write about it in this book. It is rumoured to be home to dark entities, a place full of terror which is solely why Hylia gave us our home safe in the sky-"<p>

A knock on the door interrupts Marina from her reading. She lets out a huff of frustration, shutting her book and rolling from the bed to her feet, pushing her glasses furthur up her nose as she does so. She opens the door, annoyance flying away as she spots Zelda, a good friend standing on the other side.

"Don't just stand there, let me in!" Marina barely has time to move out the way before Zelda rushes in, collapsing onto her bed, missing her precious book by inches. Zelda picks it up, rolling her eyes at the title noticing it to be the same book Marina keeps by her side almost all the time.

"Honestly Marina, is this the 5th, 7th time you've read this?"

Marina quickly pulls it from Zelda's grasp, cradling it in her arms defensively, almost as if it was her own child.

"I had it when I was 4 and I've re-read it every year since"

Zelda lets out a snort, but quickly settling back down.

"Anyway, I came to show you the prize for this years Ceremony" Zelda says, beckoning Marina closer as she reaches into a pocket of her dress. Marina sits down by the side of Zelda, marvelling at the sailcloth that was just revealed.

Marina accepts it into her own hands, running her fingers over the soft fabric, admiring the intricate stitching.

"Wow, Zelda...this is fantastic!"

A red tint finds its way to Zelda cheeks, though she shakes her head and brushes it off.

"I just hope Groose doesn't win"

A laugh escapes through Marinas lips as she folds it up to give back."I don't think that will happen, don't worry. I have my faith that Link shall, even though the chances of him training are equal to chances of Skyloft dropping to the surface"

Both friends collapse into a fit of giggles, then spending most the night laughing at events past or sharing gossip they've heard wandering around the academy.

* * *

><p>Marina wrings her hands nervously, gazing at the door infront of her. In reality she shouldn't be so nervous, waking Link up isn't something that is potentially threatening to her life, it's Zelda she doesn't want to be on the receiving end of. Boy, can she really vent out her anger.<p>

She was set the task of waking Link up to meet Zelda before the Wing Ceremony, to actually make sure he doesn't go back to bed and that he arrives there on time. Although, Marina is 100% positive that Zelda has already set up another method of waking Link up, and she is the back-up.

Pushing her glasses back up her nose, Marina knocks twice as loud as she can before reaching down to open the door, which instead opens itself allowing something to crash into her. Link.

Her glasses fly off her head, landing on the floor with a crack that sends a wince onto her face. Thankfully Link grasps her upper arms, steadying them both and sucessfully stopping them from toppling over. Once Link releases her arms Marina squats down, feeling her short hair brush on her chin as she reaches for her glasses, letting out a whimper as she feels the broken glass settle in her palms.

"Oh...Marina, I'm sorry"

Marina shakes her head, accepting Link's hand to pull herself up. "It's not your fault, Henya has a spare for me anyway...I think"

Link reaches behind his head, scratching his golden hair for a few seconds with an awkward look stretched across his face. "Do you...erm... want me to come with you to check? You know, incase you fall over or something?"

Marina gives him a pointed look, lifting her eyebrow slightly although a smirk graces her lips.

"No...it's okay" She puts the frames in a pocket of her tunic, pushing the glass aside into a corner with her foot "You need to be going to Zelda anyway I presume? She sent me to get you, but you're one step ahead of me so you'd better be going"

Link nods, his cheeks turning slightly pink at the mention of Zelda sending someone to collect him.

"I'll see you later Marina, eh...sorry again"

Marina watches as Link sprints off, nodding his head to who she can make out as Fletch by the door. She sighs yet again as she feels the crunch of her glasses in her pocket, accepting that she will have to live blurry eyed for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>- AN Thank you for reading my first Zelda fic on this account (I had one before but I forgot my password oopsies) I had a hard choice deciding on what game to do, but as you see I eventually came to Skyward Sword so I hope you all enjoy. **

**I made Lin****k talk as you can tell, but I came to the conclusion I would make him slightly awkward when he does and not do it too often, because I think it fits his character (or how i'm writing him anyway).**

**Also I haven't played this in ages so I apologise for any mistakes in what happens or the events, i'll replay or watch a playthrough to make sure I write it true to events.**

**Anyway let me know what you think, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

** Have a nice day/night! :**)


End file.
